Flare Souless
As of no12-17-2017, Flare Soulless, the fire mage is in Devil Beater. Flare Souless, known as Teikka Shiosen, is based off of firehyperking. Now there will be no more people added on the list since for too much people and i am done with all the moves there might be a few changes still so keep looking Appearance Flare wears a red suit and tie, a fire wizard hat along with fire wings. He also has glowing red eyes. Moveset Backstory When Flare was born, his parents hated the way his eyes looked, as they were red and bright. He was kicked out of the household and went off to survive by himself, although all he had were rags and a lighter that he kept in his former room before he got kicked out. On his journey, all he believed was that everyone would feel the same way about his eyes. Disgusted. That was until he met Stacey. Stacey thought that his eyes made him unique and that he should feel lucky to have them. That made Flare think more differently on himself. He liked himself more, he stopped caring about how people felt about him. One day, Flare went on a walk around a small town, as he usually would take a walk after he woke up. He looked around, admiring the atmosphere of a breezy morning. He suddenly stopped in front of what seems to be a tall looking figure, he couldn't tell who it was, as they were wearing a cloak. He called out to them, but the figure still stays standing. Flare called out to the person once more. But this time, they actually responded, but not in the way he thought they would. The tall figure jumped off the cliff they were standing, leaving something that seems to be a note behind. Flare couldn't move, as he felt guilt for just letting them jump down. He picked up the note and read it silently. The note read: "Someday, you will be what humanity wants. In return, you may end up to be the complete opposite. To prevent that, all you have to do is be cautious. Choose your decisions carefully. Pick the wrong choice and it all gets shattered, pick the right one and you might get to see the next day. -BK" At first, Flare didn't know what it meant. But he's still trying to grow and be better. But one day, he'll find out. Upgrades -Increase the number of flaresticks -Increase Health -Decrease Cooldowns Trivia Personality Flare has a very cheerful personality. The Apparently Existant List (which won't happen i promise but ok) Firehyperking: 400/400/400 probably /shrug Qu240103: ChineseProducts: Dragon12248: imandafahrizal: Dragonsky77: ARiNA_AZUMA (via trade) Bluejake1: Ragegaming99: Tsuranita: Unknown987: Asrielmemer: Soinc56667: 1dud5: ChrisSinisterra: Guestpoop9000: iinixis: Terraberry: Gift4mybro: TheUncommoNoob: Venatas: jetpackmaster123: cool_style: Codaca: Lynch567: Unknown_Chrxs: Murderur3: muncyzh01: Leonardo134562: Aquaforever2234 Spongy_sponge: PaoDeBatataaaaaaaaaa: Stacey99999999: ECHBLECH: Thisisaducky: Greenlion190: Pookmon: Deadly_GamerXx Skittle_Noob: O_o IRL: DiamondArrow444: Superpowerz: Cyclopsthekiller: Devilishdarkninja: AbsurdJacob: Talahamkinq: JHONTHON111 Cybergenix: Sol_Lekss: Peiyulu: Blacklisted Erickdejusuj: (what a stupid bitch he wanted it now he doesn't and argu great job idiot) ryanreis: (stop asking me dork) PizzaKeido: DO I NEED TOO FUCKING EXPLAIN, Everyone hates him ;) (i already have my reasons this little bastard think he can do whatever he wants...) Relationships The Tall Figure Nothing is known about the tall figure. Stacey Stacey is one of flare's friends Category:Fire gang (firehyperking friend ocs only) Category:Limited Category:Team Inferious Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Agni/Storm Category:Characters